battlegroupxfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Group X Wiki
Welcome to the BGX Universe The goal for Battle Group X (BGX) is to provide and immerse readers and fans of Sci - Fi and Military SF into a brand new universe. Everything that can be thought of that makes Military SF/ Space Operas what they are has been thought of and will be creatively added to enhance the story that is BGX. General Information Battle Group X started out as a simple concept about a young pilot in some kind of war situation. But after sitting down with a couple of friends it was apparent that BGX could be more than just a simple concept later to be thrown in the "could do later bin". Months of thinking, rearranging, and mulitple plot and charater additons BGX has a deeply convincing tone making it well worthy of being in the Military SF category for stories. The main plot of BGX is that an alien race that had once worked along side mankind in the future during mankind's darkest hours later is betrayed by the very same spieces it extended its hand to aide. As the story progresses its easy to say that the story's main element is how it follows the trials and tribulations of the Earth Colonial Federation's 10th Battle Group. With the 10th Battle Group readers will connect with characters from a fighter squadron known as Red Wing along with various others. Copyright & Contributors Battle Group X is an original Intellictual Property and is protected by copyright at the United States Copyright Office. Materials involving the BGX project is owned in full by Crimson Genesis Studios the current copyright holder (excluding some artwork by outside sources). Any and all contibutors are preseleted and have been authorized by Crimson Genesis Studios to add/and or alter information on Battle Group X wiki. In the event that the BGX project gains enough momentum all artists will be contracted to work on the project with paid commission. Until then all artwork that appears are merely artwork that Crimson Genesis Studios felt are superb visual representations of things in the BGX Universe. BGX Staff Eric Sean Hinton - Concept Director/Narrative Designer Joseph Mills - Website Content Editor/ RPG Coordinator Katherine Tomlinson - BGX Universe Content Writer Alton Hamiliton III - Content Writer Looking for other members to join the BGX Staff for the long haul Weekly Assignments Goals #Initial History and priror events in the BGX Universe - 70% Complete #Factions - 40% Complete #NPC Story Protagonists - 60% Complete #NPC Story Antagonists - 15% Complete #NPC Supporting Characters - 73% Complete #Organizations & Groups - 23% Complete #Planets and Key Locations - 40% Complete #Vehicles - 30% Complete #Energy Source - 100% Complete #Weapons - 15% Complete #Technology - 5% Complete #E.C.F Military Terminology - 2% Complete #Indeginous Creatures - 0% Complete History & Events #Earth's Darkest Hour #Beacon of Hope #First Contact #Anti-Alien Oposition #A Step Too Far ##Retaliation Factions #Earth Colonial Federation ##10th Battle Group ##23rd Forward Observational Detachment ##Vanguard Squadron ##Red Wing ##14th Fighter Escort Squadron ##Marine Drop Troopers ##Marionette Death Brigade ##Jaaza Frea - A highly modern species the Jaaza Frea are humanoid but have physical features that resemble feline animals. Their overall society could be viewed as similar to pre – TAND Earth’s but that was to be expected since they were a fairly new species like humans. Juyao 7 their home world was a planet that was completely void of things that Earth humans couldn’t overcome such as crime, poverty, incurable diseases. With no military forces that all changed when the Tri’Sha’Di attacked their planet for the first time marking the end of peace for them. Bent on destroying the Jaaza Frea just because of their appearance being similar to humans and their potential to standing against them the Tri’Sha’Di marched across Juyao 7 on a four day invasion campaign. Let crippled by the Tri’Sha’Di aggression against them they slowly tried rebuilding their society when years later they were discovered by an E.C.F science vessel. After the initial fright of another alien race coming to their soil the Jaaza Frea gathered together and informed the E.C.F of the past invasion by Tri’Sha’Di forces. A decision by E.C.F high command led the humans to make an offer to the Jaaza Frea to in hopes they would become an ally to the E.C.F. They were reluctant at first to join the E.C.F due to their long history of non violence but concern for their world’s safety is what led them to the overwhelming support for joining the E.C.F. Due to the 20th – 21st century technology matching E.C.F forces was impossible from the lack of Quantum cores so anyone one who wanted to join the military were enlisted as recruits. Most of those enlisted in the E.C.F that are Jaaza Frea were and still are assigned to mostly support roles like engineers, medical staff, and transport pilots instead of direct combat positions. #Tri' Sha' Di' Empire ##Tri' Sha' Di' Utar Story Protagonists #Lieutenant Samuel Vincent #Lieutenant Kale Vincent #Senior Lieutenant Aurora King #Lieutenant Patricia Conner #Lieutenant David Dawner #Junior Lieutenant James Hernandez #Junior Lieutenant Rachael Kreate #Ensign Sandra Edwards #Ensign Jasper Hirotomi #Junior Lieutenant Samantha Williams #Specialist Nikki Sudo Kale Vincent.jpg|Lieutenant Kale Vincent Girl_by_Marshmallow_kid.jpg|Lieutenant Patricia Conner 1146567844121.jpg|Specialist Nikki Sudo Exoskeleton Lt. Cmdr King.jpg|Senior Lieutenant Aurora King Ddb6d74228dcc531.jpg|E.C.F Marine Drop Trooper C8644f2cf037012a0e7400379b8a3289-d38eum8.png|Lieutenant David Dawner Saiboguko.jpg|Junior Lieutenant Samantha Williams Once a marine.jpg|E.C.F. Marine Drop Trooper - full body Story Antagonists #Solaray #The Twins - During the fifth year of the Tri’Sha’Di - Human War both Derrick and Eric served in the E.C.F as members of the 17th Amphibious Assault Reconnaissance Brigade. In their first year they’d conducted more missions as a duo than most full eight member Sea Wolf teams. Within their ranks both of them were given the nickname “The Devil’s Sons” for their unparallel service record and uncanny luck on the battlefield. But even their unmatched war records and sheer skills as Sea Wolves didn’t save them from what awaited them. During a combat operation that was alter named the Interpid Conflict, Derrick and Eric had been ordered to recon a river two days prior for a ground assault by the Army. Late into the first night enemy forces had gotten a head up from a spy of the twins presence and launched a surprise attack on the village they were in. Caught off guard they tried making it to the evac point but Eric was wounded and their ammo was running low from the defense of their position. Finally completely tapped out on all ammunition they radioed in a Red Thorn situation and made their way to the edge of the village. The only thing about their request is that they’d called it down on the village itself filled with civilians. Later when the ground assault took place both Derrick and Eric were arrested immediately and court marshaled weeks later. Found guilty of violating various military conduct codes they were stripped of their ranks and commendations sentenced to life imprisonment. No longer were they recognized by their names but instead by their inmate numbers LP – 5676 and LP – 5277 aboard the prisoner colony vessel Charlotte’s Web. Two years went by before during a course mistake the ship entered Celestial Patriot controlled territory and was attacked and seized by K.N.D forces. All of the inmates were asked to join the Celestial Patriots but Derrick and Eric were asked by Solaray, the K.N.D terrorist cell’s leader himself. Feeling it was the chance they’d both been waiting for Derrick and Eric didn’t hesitate in accepting the offer and were assigned to conduct covert operations for the K.N.D once again they could do what they were good at being wolves. #Chad #Sharon #Chrissy #Ashanti #Adam #Frynor sea_wolves__pasim_and_rerir_by_tabnir-d3knvcr.jpg|The Twins - Derrick & Eric (K.N.D Operatives) no_mercy_by_scopesearch-d2zjj14.jpg|K.N.D Operatives Death Training soldiers_by_Pertheseus.jpg|K.N.D Soldiers Invasion of Adima Omicron Supporting Characters #Author Wingate - Prime Minister of the Commonwealth of Suns planet, Saza Theta #Julian Price - Prime Minister of the Commonwealth of Suns planet, Ju - Qun #Adrianna Frost - Prime Minister of the Commonwealth of Suns planet, Adima Omicron #Diana Frost - Sister of Adima Omicron's Prime Minister #Fernando Franisco - Chief Liaison to Adima Omicron #Chris - Leader of the rebel group left of Para #Sergeant Helun Fredricks - Female Marine stationed on Juyao 7 #Nazneen Sudo - Nikki's Sister #Carla - Nazneen best friend #Remy Starlight - King's Academy Rival #Miguel, Sonya, Pierre - Mercenaries #Mia, Ally, Tone,Sol - Marine Drop Troopers #Admiral Gileon Von - Flag Officer of the 10th Battle Group #Vice Admiral Paige Summers - Second in Command of the 10th Battle Group #Dr. Harris Cortez - Top E.C.F scientist specializing in Bio - Engineering #Sabrina Cortez - Harris's Daughter #Mara - Dancer #Commander Wong - Marine Drop Trooper Commander aboard the flag ship Pandora (10th Battle Group) #Sarah Langley - Pandora's Intelligence Officer #Captain Murphy - Captain of the mining vessle Worthington #Laura Rhineheart - Civilian from Juyao 7 #Captain Augustus Grant - Captain of a battlehip at the Griffin Space Station #Trixie Lash - Pop Idols #Dias - Real leader of the black market arms group known as the Brotherhood of Nine #Genesis Security Forces - These operatives are responsible for the security on the space trading asteriod Jen - Tag Gamma at Omega Point. #Walter Hamilton Jr. - toira_by_haveconquest-d330pil.jpg|Mara military_uniform_study_02_by_1011010.jpg|Omega Point Rebels & Merceneries soldiers_by_auzzymo-d34pr48.jpg|E.C.F Army Troop Variants Lady_with_a_Rifle_by_MeganeRid.jpg|Sergeant Helen Fredricks sabrina_by_phatpuppyart-d3htuv1.jpg|Sabrina Cortez fan_art_portrait-992x793.jpg|Singer # 1 - Trixie Lash other mercs BGX.jpg|Miguel, Sonya, & Pierre Merc_by_slipgatecentral.jpg Marinette.jpg|E.C.F Marinette Death Brigade Soldier Moving_In_by_wiredgear.jpg|E.C.F 23rd F.O.D Soldiers 1305203131_com__yuki_by_kurohaai-d3g5nd4.png|Carla gasara__s_coloring_contest_by_clairion-d424uey.png|Singer #2 - Trixie Lash cyberus_by_tabnir-d311whh.jpg|Old 21st Century Cyborg Soldier Organizations & Groups #Commonwealth of Suns – A collection of planets in the designated area of space called Omega Point mostly populated by pirates, criminals, and mercenaries. These planets also are considered fringe world planets so they aren’t bond by the E.C.F’s laws and regulations. #Knights of the New Dawn - Another anti - E.C.F terrorist group that is more under the radar but are still affiliated with the Celestial Patriots. #Red Wing - This is the name of King's Squadron #The Vanguard - The elite fighter squadron within the 10th Battle Group under the direct command of Vice Admiral Summers. #23rd Forward Observation Detachment - An E.C.F force assigned to protect one of the W.M.D disposal storage sites on a fringe world planet. #The Peacemaker Corp. - The developer and manufactuers of the Experimental Siege Carrier, constructed on the dwarf planet, Eris in the home world system of Sol. #Brotherhood of Nine - A group of nine that make up the a black market weapons dealing ring. All of them go by the same identity to keep everyone from know the real leader of the group. # The Sumrango Clan - One of several tribes on the planet Nova that continue the traditional outfits and cultures of their Native American ancestors from Earth. Planets & Key Locations *Mel Ata VII – Considered being the crown jewel of the Gamma Orion sector for the upper echelon population that resides there. The planet is well known for its multicultural atmosphere along with being the center for Liberal Arts in the sector. Along with that it’s known for the armada of E.C.F Titan – S class warships referred to as the “Ivory Clad Fleet” the stretches across the sector. Under executive order 5162 –A, the sole responsibility of the 1st Battle Fleet is the protection of Mel Ata VII and its moons from any hostile forces. One of the main reasons for this order is that Mel Ata VII is also the planet Redwood Academy is located. It is the only academy in the whole sector that trains not only regular students in academics but also E.C.F officer candidates. After graduation most of the cadets from the academy are assigned to positions aboard one of the many ships among the fleet; while others are shipped out to serve as replacements for crewmen aboard other warships on the frontlines. *Military Space Platform 17 - The place where the transport shuttle brings Kale and other 32th Fighter Escort Squadron members fresh from the academy. *Ulysses Space Station - Very luxurious civilian space station that Kale gets his first assignment. *Griffin Space Station – Place where Kale gets introduced to his new squadron and the main place mention in the second chapter that introduces our main set of protagonists. *Para - Is the primary military outlet in the sector for battleships to rearm and resupply without traveling to another world in an adjacent sector. *New Solus - Para’s second moon and also has a E.C.F communication relay station for communicated with ships entering the sector from the black hole further from the main planet cluster. *Adima Omicron - mostly an industrial based infrastructure based world and is home to 65% of Omega Point’s population. *Gi - Deja Episilon – A small desert planet comprised of most extremely rocky cliffs and mountains to deep ravines. The planet was never populated to the lack of adequate resources during colonization. It was a perfect world for pirates to use as a drop/pickup zone for stolen or illegal goods due to its electromagnetic pulse that emits from the planet’s atmosphere. *Ju - Qun Prime - The planet that the more financially secure or wealthier people in Omega Point leave here. Second plant in the sector to be populated during the colonization of Omega Point. *Jen - Tag Gamma - The name of the space station that was built into a large asteroid in the same sector as the planets that make up the Commonwealth of Suns. The top trading spot for anyone doing anything that’s against E.C.F laws. Black market trading and other frowned upon activity is conducted in the space station outside of E.C.F eyes and jurisdiction. *Saza Theta - – Another Commonwealth of Suns planet but is main recognized as the home planet to a large number of Celestial Patriots supporters. As well is the main headquarters to the affiliated terrorist group the Knights of the New Dawn. *Juyao 7 - Home to the feline humaniod species the Jaaza Frea and Nikki and Nazneen Sudo along with their friend Carla's home world. It is also the same planet that Sergeant Helen Fredrick is stationed. *Treafall - A secret classified E.C.F laboratory ran and operated for the purpose of experimental cloning research. *Nova - A resupply planet that is governed and taking care of by the tribes on the world. *Lima Iseli - Initial planet used for old 20th Century W.M.D’s and other weapons deemed too dangerous to be left unguarded and unchecked on Earth years after the Tri’Sha’Di arrived on Earth. *Juno Sector - *Coro Sector - *Raybahn Star System - Mel Ata VII.jpg|Mel Ata VII 05ripleyshope.jpg|New Solus Communition Outpost Farthest_Outpost_by_Rahll.jpg|Secert Lab on TreaFall somewhere_in_the_north_by_tredowski.jpg|E.C.F Decommissioned Missile Launch Tower Omega_Point_by_KaranaK.jpg|Omega Point 4918.jpg coastal-cityscape-992x437.jpg Cosmic_Belt.jpg scifiwallpaper1.jpg|E.C.F ship Observation Deck Vehicles Possible Trilexian ship.jpg|Tri'Sha'Dian Chimera Crusier Bs780d by buryat -d3768xs.jpg|Tri'Sha'Di Drop Ship Trilexian Drop Ship.jpg|E.C.F Shuttle space_ship_by_ixrevivalxi-d37szfq.jpg|Tri'Sha'Di Captial Class Warship pacific_class_cruiser_by_general_nickinburg-d3zg088.jpg|E.C.F Juliet Class Battle Crusier KND Battleships.jpg|K.N.D Battleships patrol_cruiser_by_karanua-d3addv9.png.jpg|E.C.F Patrol Cruiser catfish_drone_by_predatoryape-d3h0w8d.jpg|Captured Tri'Sha'Di Catfish Drone Short_Range_Supply_Carrier_by_Shantonian.jpg|Short Range Supply Shuttle axe_tail_heavy_freighter_by_starsword_c-d38klhn.png|Mining Vessle Worthington dreamscape_iv_by_jamajurabaev-d372jvb.jpg|Tri'Sha'Di Long Range Support Dreadnaught freight_loader_by_steve_burg-d2z8efw.jpg|Heavy Freight Loader gladiator_final_by_autowars-d3l50x8.jpg|Modified Armored Truck bot1_by_d__co-d4awydj.jpg|Standard E.C.F Army Strider Canyon_Patrol_by_VoltaCrew.jpg|Tri'Sha'Di Interceptor Flying on Solo Patrol Descriptions will be from Left to Right Energy Source Hexium - is an extremely stable, clean mineral and energy source used by humans throughout the globe. Hexium has become a galactic trade commodity is mined by other races as well. Another related industry is the manufacturing of power adapters for using Hexium in certain devices History of Hexium After exploration and colonization began of our galaxy and the falling out between humans and the Tri' Sha' Di', researchers needed a replacement for Isotope 26-75. A small research team from global energy company Borislav Industries discovered an abnormal mineral inside some of the asteroids that surrounded Saturn. Upon returning to the Borislav research vessel, practical applications for this mineral were researched. It was found that the large amount of solar radiation from the Sun and other nearby stars enriched these minerals. The mineral is not only a conductor of various energies, but generates its own. It was decided that this mineral could be a possible replacement for other outdated energy solutions such as the soon to be depleted fossil fuels. Unfortunately, researchers hit a wall when working on methods of efficiently harvesting the Hexium power. Years later, a scientist named Sergej Vittick designed the first successful method in utilizing the Hexium's powerful energy. The mineral is shipped to a Hexium processing "farm" to start. The red crystalline formations are pulverized and then "cooked" under intense pressure and heat. This method "strains" the red contaminants from the crystal leaving them a bright blue that varies batch to batch. The result is a blue "mush" of micro crystals. Vittick discovered that in this state the crystals actually generate stronger amounts of energy coined as VT's. Hexium-10 VT is an example of post processing uses. The number after "Hexium" represents the energy amount. The Hexium is formed into rods or spheres that vary in size depending on the intended use. The Hexium is treated with an unknown chemical (company kept secret) before being shipped from the "farms". This chemical enhances the Hexium and changes the color to a rich green. It also increases the durability of the rods and spheres. Hexium-10 capsules are a common energy sources for weapons and small energy based tools. Scientists and researchers believe there may be more properties to this mineral yet to be discovered. Mogok_Gal.jpg|Raw Hexium (not processed) blue_crystals3.jpg|Purified Hexium Crystals (shot from purification "farm") Hexuim - 10.jpg|Hexium - 10 Weapons Standard E.C.F sidearm.jpg|Standard Issue E.C.F Sidearm 077.jpg|Tri'Sha'Di Rifles Google_Arms_Nexus_by_nonphotoblue.jpg|E.C.F Prototype Army Spec Ops Pistol automatic_sniper_rifle_by_biometal79.jpg|Sniper Kit Grenades_2_by_R34lthing.jpg|FF9B "Flash Freeze" Grenades Hand_Grenades___Safe_Mode_by_TDK_3D.jpg|K19 High Explosive Grenade - Safe Mode Hand_Grenade___Armed_Mode_by_TDK_3D.jpg|K19 High Explosive Grenade - Armed Mode THE ZAPPER by dasAdam.jpg|Remy Starlight's Pistol *PS17 – Initially only used by E.C.F law enforcement the PS17 pistol gained high recognition as being a great balance of size, weight, accuracy and overall stopping power. With a fifteen plus one magazine for law enforcement it was adequate however four years after its debut military units began using the sidearm which eventually lead to it being commissioned as the standard sidearm for E.C.F military personnel. Developers of the pistol designed an extended magazine for the pistol giving it addition eight rounds being the total to twenty – four rounds. Along with the extended magazine they also realized that the needs of the pistol had to suit the two different forces that would be using it and made a second variant of the PS17. The alterations made to the pistol were simple the addition of putting a switch for safety on, a three – bullet burst, and a full automatic function allowing for a soldier to have maximum personal fire support. Among naval soldiers especially pilots that it didn’t matter what variant they were issued only that the clip size they’d use would be the standard size. It was preferred because it let the pilot carry their sidearm comfortably underneath their flight suits. * Technology *Biometric Thermal Identification System - Considered to be the most effective way of idenfication the B.T.I.S is programmed to recognize an individuals body heat. Since every person has their own body heat output the system records their readings and stores them in a massive central database. After that first time of being scanned there is no way for a person to alter and or falsify their biometric data. *Resonant Organ Sanitizer - *Optical Implants - With the use of advanced nano machine technology an individual that has sustained an sort of trauma to their eyes isn't out of luck. The optical implants are used if the eye(s) have been completely ruptured making them a canidate for the procedure. Once the implants are preped nano machines are injected into them as well as tear duct of the patient. The nano machine then sanitize the operation area as well as repair any damage to the optical nerve that might of occured before the operation. *Sensory Enhancer Goggles - This is the second opiton to a person that is visual impaired mainly due to being born blind or became blind over time. The goggles use a multi phasic laser beam that is focus and shot directly into the subjects eyes. It causes a artifical echo location effect that allows the wearing that was previous blind to see everything that someone that has their normal vision to see. E.C.F Military Terminology Some of these are real world terminology that we feel would still transfer over the time span of the BGX Universe *Stage 1 Alert - The alarm followed by a broadcast ship or fleet wide that enemy ships have been spotted and for all crew to assume their battle stations. *Stage 2 Alert -The alarm followed by a broadcast ship or fleet wide that the ship has entered a sector of space that enemy activity had been reported prior. And letting it be known that the crew should be in a standby readiness. *Stage 3 Alert - Standard Alert condition ship and or fleet wide that no hositle forces have been detected and all crew are to tend to their ship duties. *Code Black - Incoming wounded in critical condition emergency medical teams to the flight deck immideately. *Hitting the Marble - Fighter pilot slang that their making a hard landing on the flight deck. *Eighty - Six - Get rid or toss whatever the item is *Red Thorn - A ground units request for fire support due to overwhelming enemy forces moving on their position. (red leader, red leader, this is striker - 01 situation Red Thorn, september hotel Yankee 839 983 XRAY 773 641, Danger Close ----- understood striker - 01 rolling in from the north, splash in 5.) *Alpha Strike - A command order issued to commense near non stop bombing runs on mulitple enemy targets for a pre determined time period. *Warbound - solider slang for their heading into battle *Snore Sets - the rotation of the rest and relaxation. *Surv - Rats - short slang for survial rations *Mr. Freeze - nickname for the FF9B "Flash Freeze" grenade *Wolves - special forces units consisting of either a six member team (Marines) or a eight member team (Army). Indigenous Creatures *Zulli - (Think Space Algea Eaters) During mankinds exploratoin of deep speace problems with water shortages began to arise. Scientists thought that the mining of ice in space would be the ost effective means of a space vessle replineshing its water supple without having to return to other sectors for resupplying. But a unforseen element made them reevaluate their assumptions about the mining efforts. During the mining operation of planet D - 167 in 2121 now designated Diamos an entire crew was found dead aboard their ship. It was later found that the crew had neglected to test the ice and those didn't detect the tiny parasites inside the ice. During the autopsy of the crews bodies the parasite was found attached to the cerebral cortex of the corpses. Other test showed that the parasites once inside a victum release a toxin into the brain and causes near instant death. Learning from the costly accident bio - technicians creatured a scanner system that could detect the parasites ice and after being melted they would place amphibous creatures called Zulli into the water were they would eat the parasites as well as filter out the toxins. *Shinyu Fish - *Shinka Fish - General Notes *Thought about having another planet similar to that of Nova except that its a cross between ancient Japanese and Chinese cultures. Probably have it to were the planet is a neutal planet is does business with the E.C.F as well as elements of the terrorist anti - E.C.F group Celestial Patroits. *Find a picture that could be a good representation of a E.C.F Selene Class Warship *Ro and Rain are going to be two characters that will be a brother and sister, haven't decided whether to make them both assasins or not. *MK - Z is going to be some kind of grenade launcher system *A creature I thought of at work was something like a giant whale but it had like then giles will expand on the idea further Category:Earth's Darkest Hour